nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Daniel Buren
Daniel Buren est un peintre et sculpteur français, né à Boulogne-Billancourt , dans les Hauts-de-Seine , le 25 mars 1938. Biographie Sorti de l'École des Métiers d'Art, il aborde de nombreuses techniques telles que le film, la vidéo et le son. Il oriente dès les années 1960 son travail vers une économie des moyens artistiques. Comme il est théoricien de son propre travail, il accompagne ses installations d'un descriptif et de notes explicatives. En 1965, inspirée par une toile de store rayée, il met au point son vocabulaire artistique : des bandes verticales alternées blanches et colorées de 8,7 cm de largeur, répétant ses rayures à l'infini et sur tous les supports. Le choix d'un motif fabriqué industriellement répond à son désir d'objectivité et lui permet d'accentuer le caractère impersonnel de son travail. Il nommera cela un "outil visuel". En 1966, Buren s'associe avec les peintres Olivier Mosset, Michel Parmentier et Niele Toroni, avec lesquels ils organisent des manifestations très controversées, créant le groupe BMPT qui sera exposé par la Biennale de Paris. Ce qui lie « BMPT » est la pratique commune de la répétition systématique d'un même motif, ainsi que la volonté de s'opposer radicalement à la scène artistique parisienne, très académique et dominée alors par l'École de Paris. Les quatre artistes se séparent le . Ce travail en commun est pour Buren l'occasion d'examiner non plus seulement les limites physiques de la peinture, mais également les frontières politiques et sociales du monde de l'art. Il décline une infinité de possibilités à partir de ces bandes, puisque chaque travail s'exprime in situ, suivant le lieu où il est programmé et réalisé. La précision, la rigueur et la radicalité sont, chez l'artiste, poussées à l'extrême. Il commence à utiliser les bandes alternées comme « outil visuel », explorant les potentialités de ce motif en tant que signe. Le choix de différents supports (tissu pré rayé, papier spécialement imprimé, verre peint, verre gravé, miroir, bois, pierre, plastique transparent, métal, peinture) et le passage de la surface plane à la troisième dimension. Buren s'affranchit du cadre imposé au tableau et aux cimaises. Ce glissement de la peinture au papier peint et à l'affiche lui permet d'intervenir n'importe où. Cette nouvelle marche de manœuvre donne l'occasion à Buren de mettre au point le concept du travail in situ, c'est-à-dire d'une intervention artistique intrinsèquement liée au lieu dans laquelle elle se trouve. Buren procède toujours à une analyse du lieu dans lequel il place ses bandes, en révélant ces particularités les plus significatives et les moins visibles. Buren parle lui-même « d'instrument pour voir », car paradoxalement, en se limitant à un motif unique, il parvient à un élargissement du champ visuel du spectateur. L'œuvre révèle le lieu et ce lieu même la rend intransportable et donc éphémère. Toute l'exposition du Centre Georges-Pompidou répond à ce critère élaboré par Buren et repris par tant d'autres. Les cellules extérieures illustrent peut être le mieux cette notion de travail in-situ. Au cours des années 1970, ses interventions « rayées » envahissent tous les supports : portes, escaliers, trains, voiles, gilets pour gardiens de musée, etc. En même temps que son œuvre prend une ampleur infinie, elle devient plus diversifiée et colorée, transgressant ainsi l'interdit moderniste qui bannit toute fonction décorative. Il commence aussi à exposer dans les musées, ce qui lui permet d'aiguiser sa critique institutionnelle. Du Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim de New York à la Documenta de Kassel , il est souvent intervenu de manière critique par rapport aux institutions artistiques. Pour lui, « toute œuvre exposée est mise en scène », il considère donc l'exposition comme un décor, dénonçant ainsi le rôle de l'institution qui préside habituellement à cette mise en scène. Les années 1980 marquent l'époque des premières commandes publiques. La plus célèbre est sans conteste Les Deux Plateaux (1985-1986), commandée par l'État français pour la cour d'honneur du Palais-Royal à Paris. La polémique nationale engendrée par les « colonnes » et l'obtention du Lion d'Or à la Biennale de Venise en 1986, établissent sa notoriété. Dans son travail, il s'intéresse de plus en plus aux liens entre architecture et art. Il développe un travail plus tridimensionnel et une conception de l'œuvre qui n'est plus objet, mais modulation dans l'espace. Constructions et déconstructions se mêlent dans ses « Cabanes Éclatées ». Dans les années 1990, il continue de travailler sur ces dispositifs architecturaux de plus en plus complexes, multipliant les jeux sur les matériaux et sur les couleurs. Ce dernier élément n'est plus seulement appliqué au mur, mais « installé dans l'espace » sous forme de filtres, de plaques de verre ou de plexiglas colorés. L'impression d'éclatement de l'œuvre est parfois accentuée par l'utilisation de miroirs. Ses œuvres dans l'espace public et semi-public * 17 Peintures sur bois, 1960-1961. Travail in situ, Grapetree Bay Hotel, Sainte-Croix, Iles Vierges, États-Unis. * 4 Mosaïques, 1965. Travail in situ, Grapetree Bay Hotel, Sainte-Croix, Iles Vierges, États-Unis. Ces deux premiers travaux in situ et permanents sont restés “debouts”, accrochés sur leurs murs, alors que l'hôtel a été entièrement détruit à la suite d'un ouragan en 1989. * Affichage sauvage, * Lambris, 1980. Travail in situ – en collaboration avec Charles Vandenhove, architecte, Liège – Hôpital Universitaire, Liège, Belgique. * In the Dining Room, 1982. Travail in situ, Chase Manhattan Bank, New York, États-Unis * Le Salon Royal, 1984-1986. Travail in situ – en collaboration avec Charles Vandenhove, architecte, Liège – Théâtre de la Monnaie, Bruxelles, Belgique. * Neuf Couleurs au vent, 1984-1996. Travail in situ in “Québec 1534-1984”, Québec, Canada, mai 1984. Installé de manière permanente depuis 1996, place Urbain-Baudreau-Gravenile, Montréal, Canada. * Les deux Plateaux, 1985-1986. Sculpture in situ – avec l'architecte Patrick Bouchain, Paris –, cour d'honneur du Palais-Royal, Paris, France. * Diagonale pour des bambous, 1986-1987. Travail in situ – en collaboration avec Alexandre Chemetov, architecte paysagiste, Paris –, Parc de la Villette, Paris, France. * La Porte, 1987. Travail in situ, Domgasse, Münster, Allemagne. * Frieze Paint, décembre 1987 : Peinture sur/sous plexiglas, Travail in situ, Refco collection, salle des marchés, New York, New York, États-Unis. * Von der Heydt Museum: Das Cafe, 1987-1990. Travail in situ – avec l'assistance de M. Bussman, architecte -, Von der Heydt Museum, Wuppertal , Allemagne. * La Marche des Fédérés Marseil lais / Aux Couleurs de la ville, décembre 1989. 500 flammes de Marseille à Paris : 7 stations, 1989-1992, Travail in situ, réalisé dans sept villes : Marseille, Avignon, Valence, Vienne, Mâcon, Saulieu et Charenton, France. Travail détruit à la demande de l'artiste en 2006, par manque de maintenance de l'œuvre. * Sans Titre, 1990. Travail in situ , Furkablicke Hotel, Furkapasshöhe, Suisse. * Double rythme, juin 1991. Frise in situ, peinture acrylique et vinyle auto-adhésif, Siège social Sarrebrück Kongresshalle, Sarrebrück, Allemagne * Passage blanc et noir, 1992. Travail in situ - en collaboration avec Charles Vandenhove, architecte, Liège - De Liefde, Amsterdam, Pays-Bas. * Horizontal cut - Vertical cut - Fragmented reflexion - Frise, 1992. Travail in situ, Hypo-Bank, Kempfenhausen, Allemagne. * Autour du Puits, 1993. Travail in situ, réalisé à l'occasion de "Trésors de voyage, XLV Biennale di Venezia", Monastero dei Padri Mechitaristi, Venise, Isola de San Lazaro degli Armeni, Venise, Italie. * Poser/Déposer/Exposer, 1993. Travail in situ – avec l'assistance de Jean-Michel Wilmotte, architecte, Paris – Café Richelieu, Galerie Richelieu, Grand Louvre, Paris, France. * From one Place to another. From one Material to another. Passages in and out, 1993-199. Travail in situ, Shinjuku I-Land, Tokyo, Japon. * Les Arches avril, 1994. Travail in situ, Southampton City Art Gallery, Southampton, Grande-Bretagne. * Sens Dessus-Dessous, 1994. Sculpture in situ et en mouvement – en collaboration avec Jean-Michel Wilmotte et avec l'assistance de Michel Targe, architecte, Lyon, Parc des Célestins, Lyon, France. * Déplacement-Jaillissement : D'une fontaine les Autres, 1994. Travail in situ - en collaboration avec Christian Drevet, architecte, Lyon et le concours d'Art/Entreprise Georges Verney-Carron, Villeurbanne –, Place des Terreaux, Lyon, France. * Diagonale pour des pilastres - Losanges pour des couleurs, 1994-1995. Travail in situ, siège social Deutsche Telekom, Bonn, Allemagne * D'une place l'autre : Placer, déplacer, ajuster, situer, transformer, 1994–1996. Travail in situ, Musée Boymans-van Beuningen, Rotterdam, Pays-Bas * 25 Porticos : la couleur et ses reflets, 1996. Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Shiraishi Contemporary Art Inc., Tokyo, baie d'Odaiba, Saera Odaiba, Tokyo, Japon. * La Montée de la couleur et la Cascade de la couleur, 1996 : Travail in situ - à l'initiative de Brigitte Oetker, New Trade Fair Center, Leipzig, Allemagne. * Soleils et Garde-corps, 1996 : Travaux in situ - en collaboration avec Charles Vandenhove, architecte, Liège - Théâtre des Abbesses, Paris, France. * Diagonale pour un lieu 1996-1997 Travail in situ – avec l'assistance de Jean-Christophe Denise, architecte, Paris et de Henn Architekten Ingenieure –, Technische Unbiversität, Munich, Allemagne. Catalogue raisonné : T XIII-1 * Encoder-Décoder : du code à sa lecture, Couleurs, Reflets, Transparence, 1996-1997 : Travaux in situ – en collaboration avec Patrick Bouchain, architecte, Paris –, siège social Thomson, Boulogne-Billancourt, France, Catalogue raisonné : T XIII-3 * La Salle de concert - La Salle des miroirs 1996-1997 Travaux in situ – avec l'assistance de Jean-Christophe Denise, architecte, Paris et du cabinet d'architecture ABB, Francfort-sur-le-Main –, siège social, Dresdner Bank AG, Francfort, Allemagne. * Cabane Rouge aux Miroirs, 1996-2006, travail in situ, Musée de la Chartreuse, Douai, France. * ''À travers le miroir incliné : la couleur 1997, travaux in situ – à l'initiative de la galerie Hete Hünerman, Düsseldorf –, siège social, IKB (Industrial Kredit Bank), Düsseldorf, Allemagne. * Ipotesi su alcuni indizi – Part II 1987-1997 Travail in situ – avec l'assistance de Incontri Internazionali d'Arti, Rome, et d'Alberto Zanmatti, architecte, Rome – Museo di Capodimonte, Naples, Italie. * Cercles, 1998 Travail in situ, Victoria Insurance, Düsseldorf, Allemagne, à l’initiative et avec l’assistance d’Achenbach Art Consulting, Düsseldorf, Allemagne * Passage sous-bois, 1998 Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Sounjou Seo, Corée –, Kimpo Parc National, Kimpo, Corée du Sud. * Sit down Octobre, 1998 Travail in situ, Storm King Art Center,Mountainville (New York), États-Unis * From floor to ceiling and vice versa, 1998 Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Fumio Nanjo, Tokyo –, siège social, Obayashi Corporation, Tokyo, Japon. * Ohne Titel / Installation im Treppenhaus des Neuen Museums Weimar, 1996-1998 Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Paul Maenz, Cologne, Neues Museum Weimar, Kunstsammlungen zu Weimar,Weimar, Allemagne * La Couleur : fut, a été, aurait pu être, pourrait être, serait, sera. Cinq petits jeux prospectifs et un rétrospectif, à découvrir à partir de photos-souvenirs préparées, mars 1999. Travail in situ permanent sur le web, Site internet : Entrée libre, Ministère de la culture et de la communication, Paris. http://www.culture.fr/entreelibre/Buren * Arc-en-ciel pour Fausto, 1999-2000 Travail in situ, – installation permanente au siège social de Radicichimica GmbH, de Polygone pour Poggibonsi : 180 drapeaux, 9 couleurs, réalisé in “Arte all Arte”, 4 édition, Cassero della Fortezza di Poggio Imperiale, Poggibonsi, 1999 Troglitz, Allemagne. * Triangles coulissants, 1999 Travail in situ, siège social de Michaux Gestion, Lyon, France * Trois Points de vue pour un dialogue – Œuvre en hommage au cardinal Decourtray, 1998-2000. Travail in situ – à l'initiative de The Jerusalem Foundation –, Mont-Sion, Jérusalem, Israël. * Par Transparence, 1997-2000. Travail in situ, Institut français, Rotterdam, Pays-Bas. * White and Green Fence, 2001–2003. Travail in situ, The Farm, Gibbs Sculpture collection, Auckland, Nouvelle-Zélande * Transparences colorées, 1999-2001. Travail in situ, Allianz Haupterverwaltung, Munich, Allemagne. * Sulle Vigne : punti di vista = Sur les Vignes: points de vue, 2001. Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Galleria Continua, San Gimignano et avec l'assistance de Studio Polvani Pianigiani, Architectes associés, Italie –, Castello di Ama, Lecchi in Chianti, Toscane, Italie. * La Grande Fenêtre, 1998-2001. Travail in situ - en collaboration avec Joseph Paul Kleihues, architecte-, Bundesministerium für Arbeit und Sozialordnung, Berlin, Allemagne. * Au dessus des vagues, l’horizon, 2001. Travail in situ, réalisé in "Quatrième exposition de sculpture contemporaine de Shenzhen / The Fourth Shenzhen Contemporary Sculpture Exhibition / Transplantation in situ", He Xiangning Art Museum, Shenzhen, Chine * D'un Cercle à l'Autre: le paysage emprunté, 2001. Travail in situ, dans la ville de Luxembourg, Luxembourg. * Rayonnant, 2000-2002. Travail in situ en collaboration avec Nicolas Guillot architecte-, Parc de la Cigalière, Sérignan, France. * Fondation surgissante, 2000-2002. Travail in situ avec la collaboration de Claes Söderquist, Stockholm, Suède, siège social Telenor Eiendom Fornebu AS, Oslo, Norvège. * Prospettive, 2000-2005. Travail in situ Palazzo BSI – avec l'assistance de Giampiero Camponovo, architecte, Breganzona –, Lugano, Tessin, Suisse. * Projection colorée, 2001-2002. Travail in situ en collaboration avec Dominique Perrault, architecte, Paris. Hôtel-de-Ville, Innsbruck, Autriche. * White and Green Fence, 2001-2003. Travail in situ évolutif, The Farm, Gibbs Sculpture collection, Auckland, Nouvelle-Zélande. * Somewhere along the way, some colors, 2002-2003. Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Art Front Gallery, Tokyo –, pour Toki Messe, Niigata, Japon. * The Colors suspended: 3 exploded Cabins, 2002-2003. Travail in situ, Toyota Municipal Museum of Art, Toyota, Japon. * Prière de toucher : La signalétique tactile et visuelle - Pliages, 2000-2003. Travaux in situ – en collaboration avec la Fondation de France et le Bureau des Compétences et Désirs, IRSAM, Institut Régional des sourds et des aveugles, Marseille, France. * La Cabane Éclatée aux Quatre Salles, 2003-2005. Travail in situ pour Giuliano Gori – à l'initiative de Galleria Continua, San Gimignano –, Fattoria di Celle, Santomato di Pistoia, Italie. * Cerchi nell'aqua, 2004. Travaux in situ – en collaboration Naples Azienda risorse idriche di napoli Arin, , Ponticelli, Naples, Italie. * Le Jardin imaginaire, 2004. Travail in situ – à l'initiative du BLAC (Beau local d'art contemporain, Bruxelles) –, Sint-Donatuspark, Louvain, Belgique. * Tram/Trame, 2004-2006. Travail in situ – avec l'assistance de Jean-Christophe Denise, architecte, Paris, aux 14 stations de la ligne Est-Ouest du Tram/Train de Mulhouse, Mulhouse, France. * Transparences et Projections colorées, juin 2005. Travail in situ, chapelle du Donjon de Vez, France. * Partitions colorées, 2005. Travaux in situ – à l'initiative de Giuliano Gori, Pistoia et avec l'assistance de Gianniantonio Vannetti, architecte, Florence –, Nuovo Padiglione di Emodialisi di Pistoia, Pistoia, Italie. * Monter / Descendre, 2005. Travail in situ – à l'initiative de Buchmann Galerie, Cologne/Berlin –, Bahnhof, Wolfsburg, Allemagne. * La Caféteria, 2006. Travail in situ – à l'initiative du BLAC (Beau local d'art contemporain, Bruxelles) –, EAAC-Musée de la Ville de Castellon, Castellon, Espagne. * La portée, 2007. Mosaïque de 40 mètres de long en marbre blanc et granit noir, balisant l'entrée du nouveau musée Fabre, Montpellier, Hérault, France. * Les Anneaux, 2007. Ensemble d'anneaux en métal bordant un quai, s'illuminant de différentes couleurs la nuit. Quai des Antilles, île de Nantes , Nantes, Loire-Atlantique , France. * C' était, c' est, ce sera, 2007. Travaux in situ - Galerie Kamel Mennour, Paris, France. * Monumenta 2012 * Vitrage pour Sainte-Marie, Galleria Continua Voir aussi * Site officiel de Daniel Buren Galerie Image:Buren85.jpg|''Les deux Plateaux'' 1985-1986 Image:Buren03.jpg|Maquette de pyramide Image:Buren02.jpg|Parking à Lyon Image:Buren05.jpg|Planches de pin 2005 Image:Burend07.jpg|Bas relief pour deux murs 2007 Image:Buren07.jpg|Les Anneaux, Nantes Monumenta 2012 La Cabane éclatée polychrome aux miroirs, 2000 Des Oculi aux Tondi, 2015 Vitrage pour Sainte-Marie, Les Moulins, Galleria Continua Category:Plasticien contemporain français Category:Sculpteur français Category:Minimalisme Category:abstraction géométrique Category:Naissance en 1938